


Ten facts from Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy

by Awenseth



Series: Serpens pectus pectoris [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Character Narration, Gen, Slight Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Severus and Lucius made themselves free to tell the fans ten facts about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten facts from Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> This story was born during one of my blackouts and I still try to figure out who wrote this from my other personalities... by the second one I know at least that it was due to Lily asking me on FF.Net to do a continuing.

“Hello you all know me already as Severus Tobias Snape or as most of them like to call me the greasy haired git. First of all and that is for Potter, I wouldn’t be like that if your _‘dear’_ egoistical idiot of a father and that dumb mut of a godfather wouldn’t have made my life more of a Hell then it already was outside the school. Be happy that I never used that cute little hex on them that you used on poor Draco. Really Potter, no one in their right mind use a spell with the labeling _“for enemies”_ without KNOWING WHAT THAT BLOODY SPELL DOES!” throat clearing “Well then back to why I’m here, I was asked from some fangirls to give ten important fact about Lucius well then…

 _ **I. I was never and will also NEVER be in love with Lucius, he is only a friend and we are close, plus he has only eyes for Narcissa…-**_ there, now you all can stop drooling about the two of us. 

_**II. Like every Malfoy so is also Lucius a long sleeper and can't be woken like normal people with opening the curtains, kipping a bucket of cold water over them, shaking their shoulders, he will only turn to his other side or hide under the cowers…-**_ you can’t imagine how often back in our school time I needed to literally drag or kick him out of bed and let’s not forget the time when Narcissa was away for a weekend and Draco, only three back then, come suddenly in the middle of the night to me... really, that child is absolutely like his father. Well let’s say on the next morning I kicked the man out of his bed with a confused looking Draco in my arms. 

_**III. If a Malfoy, yes I know you want facts about Lucius, but you would be surprised how the men in that family act similar, so as already said if they find a liking to you or to get your minds out of the gutter they consider you as a FRIEND, then they can get rather clingy or decide to visit you always then when you don’t expect them…-**_ Lucius already managed to give me a fev heartattacks with him popping up at the most ridiculous of times. 

_**IV. Lucius has a rather big dislike against black grim like dogs…-**_ he is not the only one if I’m honest and now that I know that it was Black... That damned mut always run us over when we walked by the lake so that we always landed in there!

_**V. Not many people know it, but Lucius loves strawberries and can’t get enough from them…** _

_**VI. It is also fact that not many people know it, but Malfoys tend to act a little panicked if injured and are in pain…-**_ it was always so much fun sitting beside Lucius’s bed and holding his hand, and getting mine so nearly crushed sometimes, while Poppy tended his wounds. Since then she never manages to hide a smile every time she sees me… 

_**VII. Lucius and every other Malfoy are in a way rather similar to cats…-**_ don’t ask me where I got that, but every time I see Lucius or even Draco I really have the feeling that they are similar to cats in both nature and acting. Is it bad if you look at your best friend and suddenly the image of a Persian cat comes to your mind? 

_**VIII. Lucius is rather amazing when playing a violin…** _

_**IX. Lucius has a good ground to not like Arthur Weasley…-**_ I don’t know the full details, but it looks like that Arthur lost once the power over a jinxed kitchen set when they meet in the hall. 

_**X. Even if not many see it, but the ones who know him well they know that Lucius is an absolutely overprotective father, husband and friend...** _

So, these were ten important facts about Lucius and male Malfoys in general which most people should know and yes I really meant it that Draco is acting like his father and now I need to go and see if Potter and Weasley have again forgotten what the sentence _‘No students out of their common rooms after eleven’_ means… 

Owari


	2. Ten facts from Lucius Malfoy

“As I was already introduced and as most of you already know me, I’m Lucius Malfoy and I’m not Slytherin's Ice King, who was even the one coming up with that title? Oh when I find that person they…” throat clearing "…erm... yes where were we, oh yes I was asked to tell you fans ten facts about Severus, well then… 

_**I. Severus and I are not and will NEVER be a pair EVER…-**_ even if I don’t run around like a love crazed idiot, like a certain Gryffindor I knew back then, but I love my beautiful wife Narcissa, she means everything for me, she is my life while Sev is a really dear friend to me for who I’m grateful that I met him. 

_**II. Everyone says that he should was his hear and then it wouldn’t be greasy anymore well WRONG…-**_ I know him and yes he washes his hair like any normal person, but it always becomes like that after three hours so people leave him alone, those potion fumes are not hair balsam. 

_**III. I know that his dressing style is strange, but please it looks good on him…-**_ and as a side information, not everything in his closet is black or white I know that, I attacked his closet before dragging him to St. Mungo’s with me on the day Draco was born. What? My wife was giving birth and screaming not to pleasant things about me while she tried to get a grip on her wand to castrate me, I WAS in greave need for moral support over there! 

_**IV. Severus is actually rather good with children…-**_ it is true, Draco praticularly didn’t even want to let him go home every time he visited and Sev was always the best babysitter and seeing that Draco is still rather fond of his godfather well… 

_**V. Severus just like me has a grave dislike against grim like black dogs…-**_ if I ever find that damned mut which always run Sev and me over when we were walking beside the lake Cissa will get some new fur gloves! 

_**VI. He doesn’t hate the Potter boy, he hates his father, his godfather, but not that boy, because of her…-**_ really, I saw that he was close to her, but still she pushed him away because of one simple mistake! Seriously that woman, I needed months to get him out of that depression she dared to send him into! 

_**VII. As most of you guessed I knew that Sev was a Half-blood and I didn’t mind…-**_ really, he was always a loyal friend and he wasn’t intimidated by me, he meant his friendship honestly, not like many others who only wanted to stand in a good light by the Malfoy family. He had his own options and was not scarred telling them, he was intelligent and I could trust him with my and my family’s lives, so why should I care if he is not a pureblood like myself, even I have a heart. 

_**VIII. Not many know, but Sev is rather fond of roses and has a secret rose garden in Spinner’s End…-**_ yes I know, no one saw that coming that someone so dark as him likes flowers, well he actually is only fond of roses. He always tells me that roses are the only flowers which can express so many emotions, not only positive like most flowers, but also negative ones. 

_**IX. Severus is rather fond of Japanese foods…-**_ I sometimes wonder how he can eat them though, I once made the mistake to ask him while eating sushi by him what it was that I was eating…that was a BIG mistake… 

_**X. I think you all already know this fact, but I will still tell you, Sev nearly never uses his second name which is the same as his father’s…-**_ he still tries to figure out why his mother gave it to him. 

Well, these were ten facts about Severus I hope that you are happy and now if you would excuse me, I need to head back to the Ministry and I dearly hope that Arthur isn’t there today. I swear that he released that bloody kitchen set when I was walking past him on purpose! 

Owari


End file.
